


Voyeur 2

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summary:Jealousy: He experiences it about Jack.The Guest of Honor: Daniel gets one hell of a surprise while he has sex with Dave in the Security office.Cross-Posted at Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-2/





	Voyeur 2

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael), and George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex.”

# Voyeur 2: Intensity

 

* * *

_Baby I'm your man_   
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_   
_Right_   
_Do it with me_

_. . ._

_What’s your definition of dirty baby?_   
_What do you consider pornography?_   
_Don’t you know I love it till it hurts me baby?_   
_Don’t you think it’s time you had sex with me?_

 

* * *

 

# Jealousy

 

All Daniel could think about the next day was how long he should wait before trying that again.  The decision was taken from him when they had four bland missions.  Then came this fifth one and when it was done, Jack said they’d be getting some downtime.

It had been over a month since that day in the shower, and a month since he’d been able to jerk off.  One insufferable mission after another.  All boring, but back to back, and he’d never liked the thought of stepping into a toilet stall to jerk off.  The mere thought of that cooled his heels.  So to speak.  And now, they were being treated to a banquet among natives whose idea of entertainment was half-naked men dancing in erotic ways.  Sam was keeping Daniel sane by making him smile at her embarrassment.  Teal’c was doing the same.

Jack, however, was reacting oddly.  Normally, he’d be making an excuse to the leader of the village or city and saying they had to get back.  That a meal was fine but … blah, blah, blah, and the blame would be on Hammond for being a slave driver or whatever.  This time, Jack was watching the dancers.  He wasn’t looking away.  It was as if he was making notes.  That was stupid, but it’s how Daniel was reading him.  Thankfully, he wasn’t sitting next to him.  That would have required a doubling down on his will power by forcing him to look at the acts through an anthro lens and right now, he didn’t want to do that—even if they _were_ driving him mad.

When the dances were finally done, Daniel expected that they’d be given a send-off or escort to the gate.  But instead, they were offered, and were expected to take, huts.  And company.  Female.  Company.  Daniel was suddenly going through a bit of déjà vu.  Abydos.  Shau’ri.

And why the hell was Abydos cropping up all over the place lately?

“Uh, Jack?” Daniel asked.  He would play the chaste husband to the hilt and hopefully Jack would get the point.  If his team leader, however, decided to play along with the offers, he’d be the only one.  Sam and Teal’c weren’t too interested either.  Of course, Sam was being offered a male.  God, couldn’t they find the gay planet somewhere …  No, on second thought, he would no more indulge that one than he would indulge this one.  Probably.

“Daniel?” Jack asked, looking amused.

“Not happening,” he said with a fake smile.

“I know,” Jack said, a glint in his eye.

Daniel got the joke.  Jack had been teasing.  “Oh.  Ha.  Let’s go home.”

“You gotta hot date or something?” Jack teased.

Daniel did _not_ answer.  Nope.  Not rising to the bait.

As Jack made their excuses, Daniel took off and headed to the DHD.  He did not want to spend another minute here.  Nor be around Jack when he was in that sort of weird-ass mood.  As he dialed, Sam caught up with him.

“Hey,” she said.  “Why’d you hurry off?”

“Are you kidding?” he asked, eyes wide.  “After that business with the dancers and then the offering of straight company?”

She gave him a sad smile.  “We weren’t going to anyway.”

“Seemed like Jack was heading that way.  No matter what’s going on in my life, I think I’m done with women.  So, there’d be no way in hell.”

Jack and Teal’c approached and apparently caught the tail end of his statement.

“Come on, Daniel,” Jack said, his voice still teasing.  “A girl in every port.”

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed, yelling down the inner asshole that wanted to escape.  When he sent the IDC signal, he ground his teeth, gave Sam a warning glare not to say a word, and ran through the gate before he heard another word.  Coming down the ramp, he nodded at the Control Room.

“Where’re—” Hammond began, but Jack, Sam, and Teal’c appeared and halted the question.  “Very well.  Debrief in one hour.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack called back.  “Daniel—”

Daniel turned and glared at him.  “One hour.  During that time, don’t fucking talk to me.”  He exited the gateroom, knowing that there was a fifty-fifty chance that Jack would come after him and read him the riot act for cussing at him in front of other people.  He faintly heard Sam calling him and he hoped she was arranging a reprieve, but he was just as willing to get into an argument in the middle of the corridor.

Daniel didn’t really know what had happened, but he’d simply had enough of the teasing, the gibes.  Maybe it was Jack’s sophomoric behavior finally getting under his skin.  Maybe it was the fact that he’d meant what he’d told Sam.  He really was done with women, and to have another one forced on him was partly to blame for his guilt and rage.  Guilt for getting mad.  Rage for … well, okay.  Not rage.  Anger.  Anger because he wished he could get laid.  Anger because the SGC was so filled with homophobes.  Anger that Jack was straight.  The last was irrational but he didn’t care.  And anger that despite having a few friends, he was lonely.

An hour later, in the Briefing Room, he gave his report, Sam gave her report, there was discussion about anything valuable, then Hammond thankfully gave them a week’s downtime.  He was so relieved, his stress levels went down.  All he needed to do was get away from Jack before the man came at him.  Unfortunately …

“Doctor Jackson.  Colonel.  I’d like to see you both in my office.  Right now.”

Daniel sighed.  “Yes, sir.”  He was going to be dressed down for cussing at Jack?  Perhaps it was time to bring up Shau’ri as an excuse.  It wasn’t fair, but it was the only thing that worked when he had to explain why he snapped at people once in a while.

“Have a seat,” Hammond told them both as soon as they entered.

Daniel made a mental sigh.  He wouldn’t do it aloud.  Hammond had come to like him, sort of, but there were limits.  He took the leftmost seat and as Jack sat down, he gave him a look Daniel couldn’t decipher and he hated that he couldn’t.

It was aggravating having to order himself not to snap at the man who’d wanted to sleep with some strange woman as if he were visiting a brothel.  Snap at the man who’d wanted to sleep with a woman, period.  Was he that petty?  That jealous?  Apparently, _yes_.

“Doctor Jackson?” Hammond asked.

Daniel realized he’d been looking off to his left, a frown on his face.  He smoothed it out.  “Yes, sir?”

“Colonel O’Neill has told me that something’s been going on with you for the last three months.”

_Three?  Try twenty-four, but who’s counting._

Daniel looked at Jack, then Hammond, putting on the face that said there was nothing wrong.  Hammond was buying it.  Jack wasn’t.  Of course not.  He’d cussed at him.  “It’s nothing to worry about, sir,” he told Hammond.  He forced himself to glance at Jack to make sure he understood that he was directing his comments to both of them.  “I apologize for snapping.  Whatever’s wrong, and if you don’t mind, I’m keeping it to myself, won’t impact my work in any way, nor prevent me from doing my job during our missions.”

“This has nothing to do with that,” Hammond said.  “Neither the Colonel nor I have an issue with your work.  It’s been exemplary.”

“Then why am I here?” Daniel asked.

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Hammond asked.

Daniel shook his head.  No.  Way.  In.  Hell.

“Why’d you cuss at me?” Jack asked.

“Why do you cuss at me?” Daniel asked back.

“When have I …”  Jack paused, thinking.  He’d called Daniel a ‘shit’, an ‘asshole’, and a ‘dumbshit’ on three separate occasions, offworld, over the last two missions, not including this one.  All due to his impatience because Daniel wasn’t doing his job fast enough.  Or so it seemed to Daniel.

“Tit for tat, Jack.”

“That’s why?” Jack asked.

“No,” Daniel said irritably.  “I got mad.  It happens.  I’m human.  I don’t like … I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“What is he referring to, Colonel?” Hammond asked.

Jack gave him a guilty look.  “I lost my patience a few times over the last few missions.”

“I see.  Well, then.  It’s apparent that you both need to work on your decorum.”  He gave them a friendly scolding look and got up.  “See you in a week.”

“Yes, sir,” Daniel said with relief.  He was out of that office and the Briefing Room as fast as he could make it without walking fast, never mind running.  The second he was behind the door of his office, he allowed himself to relax.  He rarely locked it, but this time, he did.  He went to the small sofa he’d asked to have in his office for his all-nighters, and sat down, dropping his head back.  There was a warmth between his legs and he ordered himself not to touch.

_Stay away from there._

He thought of the live video with Security and wished he could visit them tonight, but there wouldn’t be a good reason to hang around there during downtime.  But then, he could claim boredom at home, couldn’t he?  Jesus.  It was obvious that he needed to get laid.  There were a few gay bars downtown, but he’d never gone in just in case there were spies outside, waiting to entrap someone who worked at the SGC.  It would be paranoid for any other installation, but not for a secret program.  He didn’t trust the NID.

Plus, he just wasn’t sure that a one-night-stand was what he needed.  Wouldn’t it just make the loneliness worse?  Maybe what he needed was an attitude adjustment, then an _attitude adjustment._   Tell himself to be satisfied with the jerking off, the voyeurism, the occasional one-night-stand.  To stop thinking about Jack.

He _had_ been jealous, and that was the reason for the anger, and he didn’t succumb to it often.  So what the hell was up with him?  Why was Jack the exception?  Contemplating this got him nowhere and when his stomach grumbled, he dutifully went to the Mess Hall.  Fortunately, he didn’t run into Jack, only Sam and Teal’c.  That was just fine.

 

* * *

 

# The Guest of Honor

 

For the first three days of downtime, Daniel managed to go home, clean his apartment, make some repairs, work on a paper he’d been meaning to get back to, and catch up on sleep.  He’d driven by a few of the gay bars, wishing he knew more about the community in Colorado Springs and where to find the safe hook-ups.  It was all so easy back in academia.  You didn’t have to hide.

Late Wednesday night, he found himself driving to the mountain.  He’d done it on occasion, so his appearance wasn’t _that_ unusual.  But this time, he didn’t make his usual stop at his locker to change.  He didn’t go by his office to grab some files or books, either.  He went straight to the Security office on Level 16.  As he walked, his body was filled with tension and need.  He knew he shouldn’t be going there, told himself to turn around and go home.

_Stay away._

But his underlying need had him at the Security door before he could make a sincere effort at talking himself out of it.  He knocked.  There was the squeak of a wheel, then the door opened.  It was Coburn.  His pupils were dilated, and the sight of that state made his dick twitch.

“Doctor Jackson,” he greeted, his eyes doing a quick pass over Daniel’s civilian clothes.

“Hi,” Daniel said.  “I … have no idea what I’m doing here.”  Dave stepped aside, inviting him in.  Daniel accepted.  The door shut and locked behind him and he gave Dave a puzzled frown.  “You’re not going to have dinner somewhere?”

Dave shook his head.  “I’ve been meaning to have a talk, but I knew it would look odd if I sought you out.”

Daniel swallowed.  Why did this man have to be so goddamn good looking?  This was going down a road he knew he probably shouldn’t go down but … why the hell not?  He grabbed a chair, one without wheels.  Dave had been sitting in the one he’d used when he’d discovered the extracurricular activities.  He looked at the screens and most were greyed out and those that were on showed only corridors and a couple of cargo holds.

“Having fun?” he asked, motioning at the screens, trying for casual.

“A little.”  Dave sat down and faced him, so Daniel turned his chair to do the same.

“A talk, huh?  Okay, what’s on your mind?”  His hands were sweating.  What the hell was the matter with him?  Dave didn’t make him nervous.  Just the opposite.  Maybe it was because all he wanted to do was—

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me in one of the VIP rooms.”

Daniel stared at him.  He blinked a few times.  “Um, what does that mean, exactly?”

 _What?_   Why’d you ask that question?  Why not, _“Are you insane?”_

“I should ask you out first, I know,” Dave said.  “Hell, a kiss should be first before any VIP offer.”

Daniel eyed him, and past experience plus intuition made him guess what this was about.  “Why?” he evaded.  “I mean, why me?  For that matter, why do it publicly … sort of?  Aside from feeding an exhibitionist kink.”

Dave swallowed.  “If you give yourself permission, the lust you feed off of doing this stuff is unbelievable.”

“Except that with my long hair, it’s not going to be a secret who I am,” Daniel said, swallowing.  “I’m not willing to wear a hood.”

Dave nodded, obviously disappointed.  “I figured.  It’ll disappoint a few people.”

Again, Daniel stared, blinking a lot more than the usual personal shock made him.  “ _What_?”

Dave suddenly gave him a secretive smile.  It was devastating.  “You should know that a few people know you were in the shower that day.  Specifically, the two in the stall and the guy on lookout.”

The color didn’t drain from Daniel’s face.  It _increased_ , spreading over his cheeks.  “Oh shit.”

“Don’t worry.  I was one of the guys in that stall.  I didn’t know until afterward that it had been you, though.  I wish I had.”

Daniel’s blush rose higher as Dave pulled his chair closer and he ordered himself not to scoot back when the man reached over and palmed his cheek.

“I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

There was a caveat in there that Daniel sensed, despite the heat of lust shooting through his crotch.  “Not much for subtly and ritual, are you?”

“I could die tomorrow.  What’s the point in beating around the bush?”

“Okay, so you want to fuck me.  And you haven’t _asked_.  Why?”

Dave gave him a bit of a smile.  “Maybe it’s cowardice or shyness.”

“You’re not either of those things.  As this conversation has demonstrated.”

“No, maybe not.”

“ _What_ do you want to _do_?”

“Sex.  Full.  Do you want to?”

Lust slammed through Daniel.  He wanted this man inside him, despite the fact that he had no reason to trust him.  He also wanted to be fucked while watching what went on in the VIP rooms, as long as the people onscreen were men.  “I’d rather … turn on the cameras.”

Dave did.  He seemed to know which ones, too.  After he flicked the switches, he asked, “Why don’t you stand up and watch?”

Daniel did so, sliding fingers into his pockets.  He couldn’t put his hands in there.  The jeans were too tight, and he was hardening fast.  Dave remained where he was, and Daniel couldn’t tell if he was watching the live video or him.  He didn’t know which he preferred, either.

There were six screens, but Dave reached over and typed a few commands, or whatever he was doing, and only one screen remained, but its camera filled all the others, making one view.  The VIP room had a large bed and lying on top were two men jerking each other off.  They weren’t hard, so this was the beginning.  Daniel couldn’t fathom how anyone choosing to be in that room hadn’t arrived already hard.  One man bent over the other and took his cock into his mouth.  His technique was abrupt and straight-forward, meant to get him hard as fast as possible.  And to Daniel, it felt as if they were prepping for something else and it wasn’t for fucking each other.

“What’re they waiting on?”

“The guest of honor,” Dave said, and he got up and moved behind him.  “Keep looking at the screen.  I’m going to open your jeans.  You’ll need the comfort.  Trust me.”

“Comfort?  You think I’m not already hard?” Daniel asked, but he opened his jeans instead of letting Dave do it.

“You’ll get harder, believe me.”

Daniel looked over his shoulder again.  “Do you want to fuck me here, like this?”  He couldn’t help but repeat the question.  The blush in Dave’s cheeks was adorable.  And hot.

“When you want me to, not before.  May I touch you now?”

Daniel heard Dave unzip his fatigue trousers.  “With?”

“My hands.”

“Yes.  And … if it gets to the point where … do you have lube?”

“Side pocket.”

Daniel nodded, watching the men onscreen, then abruptly pushed his jeans off his hips and let them slide halfway down his thighs.

“God,” Dave said, and he reached around with both hands to slid them over Daniel’s cotton-covered cock.  His body was hot against his back.  “It’s almost time.  When the real scene starts in that room, do you give your permission?”

“Yes,” Daniel said.  “But not right away.”

“Agreed.”

Dave’s tone made it sound like he knew who’d be coming into the room and that the guy was hot.  He tried to guess who that would be and frankly, the only person he could think of was standing behind him.  He was damn near tempted to bend over and lean on the console, but instead, he pushed his briefs and took his cock in hand and slowly, lazily, stroked himself.  Dave’s hands covered his own and his hard cock pressed against Daniel’s ass.

In the VIP room, the other man was being sucked, and the way he was reacting, he was acting as if he’d never been.  In fact, as Daniel examined his behavior more closely, he suddenly realized something.

“Holy shit.  That dude’s a virgin?”

“Yes,” Dave breathed.  “Our guest of honor specializes in virgins.”

Daniel snorted.  “How can you specialize?”

“Makes them love it no matter the burn.  You remember your first time?  Was it like that?”

“Well …”  Daniel frowned.  “No.”

“Mine either.  I really wish it had been, and by our Guest of Honor.”

When he said it, his inflection capitalized guest and honor.  “That good?”

Dave sighed.  “I really love watching him.”

“Do you know who he is?” Daniel asked.  There was no answer, but Daniel didn’t really care because he became enthralled by the ‘virgin’s’ responses to being lubed.

Then the door opened and in walked a man wearing a black head mask that covered everything but his chin and jawline.  The ‘face’ was dramatic.  Like a Batman mask without the ears.  He had a little hair on his chest and a line of it traced to his navel, then to a shaved groin.  His cock was large, but even so, he wore a ring at the base and underneath his balls.  He walked forward and the ‘prep’ man moved off the bed and departed.  The virgin lay there, propped on his elbows, watching the Guest walk toward him.  There was no sound.

“Sound?”

“Red button, eleven o’clock, next to the number keypad.”

Daniel leaned over and pushed it and was almost disappointed when Dave didn’t touch him again.  He straightened and watched as the Guest reached the foot of the bed.  The only sound was the virgin’s voice.

_“Don’t be brutal.”_

The Guest shook his head as he bent over and ran his hands all over the mans thighs, his ass, his cock.  He moved upward to caress his pecs, his nipples, and his thumbs and forefingers tweaked them a bit.  After that, the Guest wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the virgin’s cock and began to stroke him for a few, very long minutes.

After he was satisfied with the winding up of his virgin partner, he went to a table and returned with the lube the other man had been using.  He began the same ritual the other man had:  lubing his fingers in order to penetrate him.  With the virgin lying there with his knees bent wide, the Guest slid his fingers inside, but it soon became clear that he wasn’t doing it to lube and prep.  He was going for the prostate.  The virgin cried out and clutched at the sheet.

“Yes,” Dave whispered, clearly filled with desire.

“Does he do this to all of them?” Daniel asked.

“Every one,” Dave replied.

After the Guest brought the man to orgasm, he turned him over and began to play, rubbing his cockhead against his anus for a while, followed by repeated pushing against the muscle and backing off.

“Jesus that’s hot,” Daniel murmured.  Dave only made a moan of agreement.

Then a light hit the right shoulder of the Guest and Daniel saw a one-inch scar on the top of the arm.  It was in the shape of a half-moon.  He sucked in a breath and held it as his eyes went as wide as saucers.  His hand froze.  His body froze.  And his mind went into a frenzied denial because his dream was coming true and he couldn’t believe it.

“If you think you know who that is,” Dave said behind his ear.  “You’d be right.”

Daniel couldn’t talk as _Jack_ gently took the virgin’s hips in hand.  “Do what he does,” he told Dave.  When Jack began to enter him, Dave did too, moving slowly.  “Jack,” Daniel whispered, and leaned on the console.

“We would all love to be in that virgin’s place,” Dave said.

The virgin groaned and fisted the sheet as Jack slid in, pulled out, slid in, pulled out.  He repeatedly soothed his partner, stroking his back, his thighs, his hips, until he pushed him flat and spread his legs.  He lay over him and filled him completely while he took hold of his hands and held them by his head, then pushed them over the virgin’s head.  He spread his knees wider, forcing the virgin to widen his own.  All the while, Jack’s hip thrusts were slow.

“Jesus,” Daniel breathed.  Dave was mimicking him, apart from their position.

“You want it to be him, don’t you?” Dave asked.

“Yes,” Daniel said, barely a sound leaving his throat.

“How would you like to pretend you’re the virgin?”

“God, I wish I was,” Daniel said.

Dave pulled him upright and wrapped his arms around him, then said softly into his ear, “Everyone on this base thinks you already are.”

“Married,” Daniel said, stating the obvious.

“Gay virgin.”

Daniel snorted out a laugh, dislodging Dave’s cock, and followed it with a pleased groan when Dave pushed back in.  He examined every bit of Jack’s body as he slowly fucked the man beneath him.  How there were dips in his ass cheeks.  How the muscles played over his back.  How the arm muscles seemed as stiff as his cock.  And his cock.  He was big.  Not massive.  But big.  Bigger than Dave was.

“Being in that virgin’s place wouldn’t work,” he said, and gasped when Dave hit a pleasure spot.  He moaned and half-closed his eyes, but he wouldn’t, and couldn’t, take his eyes off Jack.

“Why not?” Dave asked, grinding into him at the same time that Jack did.

“Oh damn,” Daniel breathed.

“You’re tight as a drum.”

“I don’t bottom often.”

“Then it’ll work,” Dave said.

“I’d love it too quickly and wouldn’t be …”  He gasped.  “You just want …”  He gasped again.  Daniel kept his eyes on the screen, even though they were a little watery.  “Bastard,” he said harshly.  “You knew I’d like seeing this.  How?”

“I can read people.”

“Enough talk.  You have to wait.”  He pushed Dave out of him and panted too quickly.

“Why?”

“I damn near came.”

On the bed in the VIP room, Jack had flipped his partner and was holding his ankles high over his head while he aimed and slid in without help.  The virgin cried out again, but this time with pleasure and began to beg Jack to make him come but Daniel’s team leader refused and took his time.

It was glorious, watching him.  He fucked that virgin in every conceivable position that was _not_ silly or ludicrous.  All were hot as hell.  Finally, he stood at the foot of the bed and held one of the virgin’s legs against his body as he, at last, sped up and slammed into him.  The virgin was crying out repeatedly, unable to help it, because his gland was also being ridden.

“Oh fuck!” Daniel hissed.  “ _Now!_ ”  He leaned forward again, and Dave slid in deep and began to match Jack’s actions.  He very quickly pounded into him and when the virgin came again, Jack refused to slow down until it was his turn.  His body was taut and shiny with sweat and Daniel thought it was the most beautiful body in the world.  He was only partially aware that he’d come when Jack had because he was too consumed with watching.

 

Continued in Voyeur 3


End file.
